A Doll, The Proof Of Our Eternal Love
by QueenCythia
Summary: After Tomoyas dead, Tomoyo is in shock. Will the fact that her Tomoya Doll is still there, show her that Tomoyas soul is still with her? Rated T because of dead theme. Takes place in the Mini-Manga: Tomoyo End: Dear Memories.


A/N: Hi! Here is my new fanfic, also my first Clannad fanfic:) It would be a good idea if you first watch _Another world, act Tomoyo_ and read _Tomoyo After: Dear Shining Memories. _Please bear with it:) The pairing is TomoyoXTomoya:) Hope you´ll enjoy:)

**EDIT: My good friend Caela betareaded this story and I´m really grateful for that! Hope you´ll get a thoursands kiss and hugs from the one you love Caela!:) The grammar is alot better now!:)**

While they kissed, Tomoya's lips became slack. "Tomoya are you sleeping?" He didn't answer.

She soon pulled away and walked some steps from the bed. After a few minutes passed, which felt like an eternity, several doctors and nurses came in, but she didn't notice. Everything in her mind was blank. She felt that her heart had been torn out. People rushed to the bed where Tomoya lay, many shouting and calling for something.

_Why are they shouting and calling?_

Her first thought seemed ridiculous to some part of her, but she couldn't figure out what was ridiculous about it. She watched the nurses putting a white blanket over Tomoya.

_Why are she putting a blanket over him?_

Tomoyo just stared at the nurse. The nurse was looking back at Tomoyo's tearful face, with an emotionless expression. The nurse was standing beside an old lady who sat on a little chair beside the bed. Beside Tomoya. The old lady's expression was even calmer than the nurse's. The old lady impassively looked at Tomoyo's tearful face and blank eyes.

Suddenly the old lady pointed at Tomoyo with a shaking finger.

"What is she doing here?"

The words awakened Tomoyo from something like sleep. She and the old lady exchanged stares for a moment before a doctor in the room answered the question.

"She's your Grandson's girlfriend, Madame Shino Okazaki-San. Her name is Tomoyo Sakagami and she has been visiting him for three years" The doctor said correcting his glasses.

Tomoyo looked amazed at her. Tomoya's grandma? Could it really be true? He had never said that he had a grandma. But he had refused to talk about his father as well. Maybe Tomoya didn't trust her? _Didn't...he didn't...he is not here anymore..._That was all she could think.

The old lady looked at Tomoyo, like she was concentrating. She then looked at the nurse while asking.

"How long has she been here?"

The nurse looked down at the old lady. The nurse wondered why the Grandma and girlfriend of the Tomoya Okazaki-San didn't know each other.

"She has been with him until his last breath."

Once again Tomoyo's mind turned blank and her eyes empty. The blank look she had prompted other people to shake her, trying to wake her mind up, but… she didn't reply to their actions. She was just empty.

_Last...last...breath..._

Soon enough the nurses and doctors, along with the old lady, left the room. Two of the nurses rolled the Tomoya and his bed out through the exit door of the room.

_Why are they taking him away?_

She could hear from far away that the old lady asked if it was okay to leave Tomoyo back in the room. Someone answered that said it was best just to let the young girl be. Tomoyo looked around the empty room. They had already put a new bed in the room. The bed was just as white as the other things in the room. Tomoyo sat on the bed. Her head couldn't put a thing together.

_Tomoya is dead..._

And then she cracked; the realization hit her hard, which left nothing but sorrow in her. Her body dropped, falling hard on the bed.

"Tomoya, why did you leave me," Tomoyo cried. She rolled onto her side on the bed. "Why? Why?"

She could nothing but cry. Thousands of tears flowed down her face. After a while of crying, she sat up once again, seeing something she didn't expect. Her Tomoya doll sat in the window ledge. Tomoyo's eyes widen in shock. She didn't remember placing it there. Not even bringing it. Again tears flowed; this time they were happy. She reached out for the doll. Grasping it and she fell down on the bed again. She hugged the doll. Happy emotions were overwhelming her as more tears came out of her eye. That fact that the doll was there, showed that Tomoya was still there with her. His soul was still was with her.

-One Year Later-

_Today is a special day._

Tomoyo smiled happily with her shopping bags in her hands, heading home.

She looked up to the blue sky to smile at some clouds.

_Today is an anniversary._

She could see her house now, her beautiful little white house.

_The anniversary for two things…_

Tomoyo was wondering what she should cook to dinner. Both Tomoya´s grandma Shino-San, his father Naoyuki-San, Tomo and her mother, Tomoyo´s little brother Takafumi and Kanako his girlfriend would all be there. Tomoyo was happy that everybody wanted to celebrate Tomoya's life.

_Because today it's the anniversary for the day Tomoya left this world._

It was a sad thing but the other thing was more happy.

_It was also the day she became strong._

But wait, he _didn't _leave the world.

She saw her house. The doll was in the window as usual, without her placing it there.

A solitary tear was running down her face while the cherry blossom petals were floating around her.

He gave her an important gift that day…Eternal Love.

And the doll was proof of it.


End file.
